


Maintaining Secrecy

by BnalDziTheRose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, fluff?, just Agni and Sebastian trying to hide their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnalDziTheRose/pseuds/BnalDziTheRose
Summary: Sebastian and Agni try to keep their relationship a secret, but eventually get caught.
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Maintaining Secrecy

Sebastian is a cold person, no doubt, though, he _can_ be very soft and caring with certain people. It was just a matter of being on his good side or someone he looks up to in some way or another. Of course, with his partner Agni, he was more caring and gentle, not fully dropping his stoic personality, but just enough to where he was comfortable with letting Agni take the reins.  
  
  
Though, while Sebastian loved being affectionate with the latter, they both still have a job, and couldn't exactly be freely affectionate with him. Given the facts that it would be inappropriate and they're not sure how accepting those around them will be, they would especially have to keep it from the servants, who definitely wouldn't be capable of keeping their mouths shut. It was best that they kept it hidden, right?  
  
  
Though, they both had a tendency to forget the fact that they're suppose to be hiding their relationship. Sebastian couldn't ignore the urge to gaze lovingly at Agni, how could he not? He was one of the very few humans he genuinely cared for and who had reciprocated those feelings [very strongly]. He also couldn't fight the smile that would reach his usually cold expression and make him look and feel like the most vulnerable and weak being in existence. He didn't mind it too much, but, then again, he would have to watch himself, especially if he didn't want to get them caught.  
  
  
Agni would often sneak in lingering touches, gaze lovingly like Sebastian would, hug him from behind in the kitchen while the latter cooked, and couldn't keep himself from blushing around him or praising him in a more romantic sense, which would usually rise some suspicion by those around them. Sebastian would occasionally scold him for being so obvious, but couldn't remain irritated or strict for too long.   
  
  
While the servants knew of Agni and Sebastian's neutral admiration for each other and that Agni always had a way of calming Sebastian down, they would be lying if they said they didn't somewhat expect something romantic between the two, though they brushed off the thought, thinking that they would get in trouble just for thinking of the possibility.   
  
  
They're not wrong in the slightest for thinking of it, given the fact that even before the two had gotten together, there would still be a few lingering touches here and there, and compliments that were worth quite a bit of suspicion, though, that technically wasn't solid enough evidence to accuse the two of being in a relationship, and it would get them in unnecessary trouble if they _weren't_ involved.   
  
  
.. They were also terrified of the possibility of Sebastian getting extremely angry and Agni being disappointed in them.   
  
  
Though, they soon got their confirmation of their relationship on a seemingly perfectly normal day. Bardroy entered the kitchen and walked in on the two in a close embrace. Agni had his arms coiled around Sebastian's waist from behind while the raven-haired butler lightly pressing his back against his chest comfortably, his eyes closed. Bard turned to exit, though ended up knocking down a broom nearby the the door, catching the attention of the two butlers.  
  
  
Sebastian immediately turned a shade of pink and narrowed his eyes, ready to scold Bard for intruding, despite them being in the kitchen and Bard being the chef with full rights to the kitchen, aside from Sebastian's scoldings and keeping him from the kitchen when he lit something on fire or ended up using explosives in there.  
  
  
Bard made haste and ran out of the kitchen before he could feel Sebastian's wrath. He nearly ran after the latter, but was stopped by Agni, who gently rest a hand on his shoulder, moving his thumb back and forth against it. The shorter of the two only let out a small sigh in response and nodded obediently, doing his best to calm himself by leaning into the soft, warm touch, earning a soft smile from the more docile of the two.   
  
  
"What about-"  
  
  
"We will handle that sooner or later,"  
  
  
"Haah .. Mr. Agni, you're far too kind for your own good."

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing, so uh-


End file.
